51 things Emmett Cullen is not allowed to do 2
by TwiGirls09
Summary: Our SECOND version of 51 things Emmett Cullen is not allowed to do. Inspierd by the indifferent child of earths 51 things Emmett Cullen is not allowed to do. Hope you like it :P PLease Reveiw. PLease Reveiw.


**51 things Emmett Cullen is not allowed to do 2  
**  
1. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to paint Carlises office pink and blame it on Alice.

2. Or Bella...

3. Maby he better not blame anyone.

4. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to say hes Xzibit and "pimp" Edwards ride.

5. Or anyone elses.

6. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to sing the first verse of starstruckk by3OH!3 when Rosalie walks by.

7. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to spray paint "Emmett Cullen was here" on the side of the house or school.

8. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to spray paint "Bella Swan was here" either.

9. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to write anyone elses name either.

10. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to play a prank and say "You've just been Punk'd" because he is not Ashton Kucher.

11. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to scream "FAIL COOPTER!" when someone fails at something.

12. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to sing "Im on a boat" unless he acually means it.

13. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to go out and buy a boat so hes allowed to sing it.

14. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to call Esme a Hot mama.

15. Also hes not allowed to sing "i got it from my mama" near Esme

16. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to dress in a leather cat lady costume and say "Rawr".

17. Acually he shouldn't even dress up as cat lady.

18. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to tell the whole school that Alice is really a man.

19. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to say "the penguins made me do it" when he gets blamed for something.

20. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to say hes the real Paris Hilton.

21. Emmett Cullen is not in fack "Bootylicious".

22. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to learn how to dance on a stripper pole.

23. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to TP the house.

24. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to say hes americas next top model.

25. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to forget there is no such thing as americas next top vampire.

26. And hes is not americas next top vampire.

27. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to adopt a monkey and a elephant just to make them fight and see who wins.

28. And he is not allowed to make bets on who will win.

29. Acually he better not adopt any animals.

30. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to tell Mike that Bellas with Edward so she can have a lesbiean affair with Alice.

31. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to dress up as a vampire for Holloween.

32. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to throw Edwards piano out the window because he clamis it was bullying him.

33. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to randomly scream "IM A LAMMA" at a familey meeting.

34. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to sing Jizzed in my pants when he walks by Bella.

35. Or Jasper..

36. Maby he better not sing that song at all.

37. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to steal Charlies Police car and ride it around town.

38. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to Call Renee and tell her hes the father of bellas baby.

39. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to tell Bella Edward has a crush on Lady GaGa.

40. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to dress up like spiderman and say "my spidey senses are tingiling" when hes alone with

Rosalie.

41. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to randomly scream "WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME, I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING"

at Carlisle.

42. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to "accidentally" walk in on Alice and Jasper in there alone time and scream to jasper " HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON!"

43. OK he'd better not walk in on them at all.

44. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to play strip poker with Bella.

45. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to write "for a good time call Edward Cullen" in the schools bathrooms.

46. He is also not allowed to write Carlises name or Bellas.

47. Or he shouldent write on the walls at all.

48. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to tell the whole school that alice is an evil pixie that the FBI sent to watch there school.

49. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to send fake mail to Aro saying i love you from Bella Swan.

50. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to say meet Law and Order while showing his mucles.

EDPOV

"Ok, theres the new list, do you think we go everything?" I asked Carlise.

"Lets hope."

"EMMETT CULLEN GET BACK HERE WITH MY UNDERWEAR!"

"Did he just steal Esmes underwear?" Japer said.

"Yeah, I think we need to add another thing to the list"

"I'm way ahed of you" Carlise replied.

51. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to steal Esmes underwear

"BUT I WANT TO HAVE A UNDERWEAR PARTY!" he shouted from the other room.

"Umm.. i think you better change that" I said as I tried to stop laughing.

51 Emmett Cullen is not allowed to steal Esmes Underwear NO MATTER WHAT!


End file.
